


Why do you love me?

by fanfic_originals



Category: Project Scard: Scar on the Praeter (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, they get together in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Kai Yamato/Arashiba Eiji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Why do you love me?

Arashiba never thought he would be able to love someone, or have someone love him back. To think about the amount of blood on his hands, many must feel disgusted by it. That is until he met Kai Yamato, a boy who is also always fighting, just like him.

“You should leave all that dirty work to me, boy.” Arashiba told. It was probably the n-th time he had met the boy. Kai Yamato is at every site he goes to for every request he receives. "I live in this neighbourhood, so I have a duty to bring peace to it." Kai said as he shot more people.

Here in the special district, everyday is war, the streets are all war zones. There is no such thing as peace and everything done, is done in vain. "Why are you so persistent?" Arashiba asks as he continues to kill the people in uniforms.

"Hmm..." Kai easily kills the men trying to kill them for god knows what reasons. Arashiba just stands there shooting with practiced hands. "Maybe because I want to see you one more time." Kai grins at the older. Arashiba chuckles at that answer as he shot the last man.

"You know, we can see each other everyday if we just get together." Arashiba says as he places both his guns back into their holster. Kai chokes on his saliva, "W-what?!" Arashiba smiles at that reaction, but leaved the scene promptly. "I'll see you again, kid." Arashiba waves as he walks away.

Kai stares at Arashiba's back as the older leaves. "Why did he say that?" Kai scratches the back of his head before hiding his gun under his shirt behind him. He walks home to mull over what the older male had said, which didn’t exactly make any sense to him.

~~~

It has been a few years since Kai first saw Arashiba. They would sometimes have lunch together, even visited each other's apartment in the district. They would even fight together sometimes because Kai is just very meddlesome.

"What did you mean when you said we could see each other if we just got together?" Kai asks as he stare at his cup of wine that had been placed in front of him. "It means we should be together." Arashiba says as he sips on the alcohol.

"We are both guys though?" Kai says, a little confused. "Why are you saying it like a question?" Arashiba chuckles. Kai furrows his eyebrows, he doesn't really understand what all these is. "I don't think we are matters, as long as we love each other." Arashiba shrugs as he places his glass on the table.

Kai bit this lips. This is his chance to be with idol? "Wait, i don't want this statement to pressure you into being with me out of obligation. Just follow your gut feeling. I will definitely wait for your answer." Arashiba just gave a small smile.

Kai nods.

So somehow they continued their routine, helping the weak and killing those who threaten the lives of people who lived in that district. Arashiba would leave after all had been done. They talked lesser and Arashiba has been avoiding the topic Kai brought up few days ago.

Still mulling over the sudden proposal, he really couldn't give the older male a proper answer until today.

Kai rushed to the restaurant set up by Arashiba and his teammates from back when they were saving the world. "Oh, you're here." Arashiba seems pretty surprised to see Kai, especially after that real awkward confession from him.

"Why do you love me or like me?" Kai asks. "Straightforward, I like that." Arashiba chuckles, "Just kidding." Arashiba suddenly turns serious as he looks straight into Kai's eyes. "I like you because you're you. You do things even though no one expects you too. Even if you have a lot of blood on your hands, you're definitely a blessing to this world." Arashiba says. He picks up his coffee and lifts it to his own lips.

"Say, do you love or even like me?" Arashiba asks with a small smile on his face. Kai scratches the back of his neck as he looks away from the older male. "Maybe a little..." Kai admits with a blush sitting high on his cheeks, the tip of his ears slightly red. "Only a little?" Arashiba asks with s teasing smile. Kai's face only got redder.

Arashiba just laughs. He makes his way towards Kai, closing in on the younger's personal space. Arashiba wrap his arms around Kai's waist, only resting on the younger's skin, seeing if Kai would pull away. He didn’t. 

"If you don't want to leave my arms, you're free to do so." Arashiba whispers into Kai's ears. Kai bit his lips before grabbing onto Arashiba's shirt. Arashiba smiles as he pulls the orange haired male closer to him. "You know, agreeing to this means that you cannot run from me anymore." Arashiba places a small kiss on Kai's neck.

"I don't plan to run. I will face you head on." Kai declares as he pulls Arashiba into a passionate kiss. They pull away after a while, both of them panting slightly. "I like you taking control. " Arashiba smiles.

Kai pushes Arashiba onto the couch. "You know, we really shouldn't do it here." Arashiba reminds. "Hmm, then tell me, where should we do it?" Kai asks with a grin on his face. "Eww, get a room you two." Arashiba's younger brother walks out from the back.

"Alright, we will be upstairs." Arashiba easily pushes Kai away so he could sit up. Both of them made their way upstairs to Arashiba's room.

"Say, we haven't made it official right?" Arashiba says as they were climbing up the stairs. "Yea we haven't." Kai says as he follows behind Arashiba. Arashiba abruptly stops which makes Kai bumps into the older's back. "Then, will you be my boyfriend?" Arashiba turns around to face Kai.

Kai looks into Arashiba's eyes, like he was searching for something. "Yea, I would like to." Kai says once he was able to confirm their mutual feelings.

Arashiba grabs onto Kai's hands and drag the younger into his room a little faster. "You have been on my mind since the day we first met. You were an interesting kid. I simply couldn't stop thinking about you." Arashiba admits as he reaches his room.

The older male closed the door once Kai had entered. "You piqued my interest since the start." Arashiba places a kiss on Kai's hand. “I have always admired you the first time I saw you, when you were fighting for this district.” Kai’s face just got red from admitting that.

“Don’t worry, I love you too and we can be together for as long as we live.” Arashiba chuckles slightly before placing a small kiss on Kai’s lips. Arashiba went to his bed and laid down before beckoning Kai over as well with his arms wide. Kai crawls into Arashiba’s arms and he is enveloped in warmth.

This is probably the best day of his life. They bask in each other’s presences and sinking into the silence. “Hey, why do you love me?” Arashiba broke the silence by asking and Kai looks at him like, ‘isn’t it obvious?’ look.

Kai just smiles and pulls Arashiba into a kiss.


End file.
